


Finals Week

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daily SPN Prompts, Finals Week, M/M, Weecest, Who Got Feels In My Fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes care of Sam while Sam takes finals.</p><p>*Note: the underage warning is because Sam is 17, and the relationship began when he was 16.  Nothing explicit is depicted beyond kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Week

**Author's Note:**

> From Daily SPN Prompt blog here: http://dailyspnprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Original Prompt here: http://dailyspnprompts.tumblr.com/post/144666694284/t-wincest-oneshot
> 
> T | Wincest | Oneshot  
> "Dean making sure Sammy is fed and taken care of whilst he crams for finals."

Dean stood his ground. “No, sir. You don’t need me on this hunt. Sammy needs me. Otherwise we’ll get back to find that we’re better rested, better fed, and Sam’s failed all his classes. You know I’m not gonna stand for that.”

“Son, Sammy’s seventeen years old. He can take care of himself for a week.” John thrust the empty duffle at his older son. “Can’t you, Sam?”

Sam looked up from his nest of textbooks and papers and binders on the floor between the two motel beds. “Dean’s twenty-one. Old enough to decide for himself where he wants to be. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got finals starting in two days, you won’t let me leave the motel room, so I have nowhere else to study.”

Dean held back the laughter at the look on John’s face. He normally encouraged Sam to keep a civil tongue, but maybe, just this once, it was John’s turn to deal with it. Sam’s finals were important to him. Not to John, John really didn’t care, but they were important to Sam. And this was one fight where Dean was going to have Sam’s back, even against their dad. He handed the duffle back to his father. “Sam and I are staying. We’ll meet up with you after finals.”

John turned and left. They heard the truck start up, and John was gone. Dean flopped on the nearer bed. “Sammy? You gonna give me trouble this week?”

“Probably.” Sam looked up with a smile, though. “Not intentionally. Just… you know how I get when it’s finals. Consider this a preemptive apology for being such a little shit. I really do appreciate you taking care of me.”

“Make it up to me.” Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam glanced at the door. “Your own rules, Dean. Give it an hour just to make sure he didn’t forget something. Then it’ll be just about suppertime anyway and after supper, I won’t have the books competing for my attention…”

“Deal.”

 

The next day, Dean woke Sam up with coffee. “Rise and shine, Sammy! Your last day of junior year that isn’t ruined by a bunch of stupid tests!”

“Hey, I like finals week.” Sam rolled out of bed and took the coffee Dean held out. Then he noticed the box of donuts. “There is no way you’re making me eat all that.”

“It’s three donuts, you giant nerd. You don’t have to eat them all this morning, but if you try to come to bed with a donut left in the box, God help you.” Dean took a giant bite out of his third donut.

“Maybe I’ll just sleep in the other bed, then.” Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean, but grabbed a chocolate-covered donut.

“Yeah, right. Not after what I did to it.” Sam pulled back the covers and let out a shriek when he saw the clown dolls. “See? You’re not sleeping in there.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me. Don’t lie. Go to school, you wouldn’t want to miss the excitement of official school movie day.” Sam stopped to kiss Dean before he left.

 

Sam grabbed a donut before diving into his nest of study materials. Dean didn’t even have to say a word. He just kept reading his book. When Sam started getting restless, he went to the minifridge and dropped a cold bottle of water in his brother’s lap. Sam looked up, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from giving his brother a quick kiss on the forehead. “How’s studying going?”

“Good. First tests tomorrow. Starting off easy, the English teacher says that anyone who took the AP test only has to do the grammar part of hers and she’ll use our AP score for the rest of it.” Sam looked back at his history book. “I got a 5, so no matter what happens, I’m gonna pass the English final.”

“Five is good?” It didn’t sound good to Dean. He could recall some tests he’d made a five on, and those teachers tended to be less than happy.

“Five is the best you can do.”

“That’s my boy.” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair. “What’s your other test tomorrow?”

“Math. That’s harder, but he’s letting us use a formula chart and a cheat sheet, so I should be fine.” Sam opened his red math folder and showed Dean a piece of paper covered in the smallest handwriting he could imagine. “This is what I did instead of paying attention to the chick flicks some of the teachers were showing.”

“Let me know when you’re ready to take a break, otherwise I’m dragging you out of the nest for dinner.”

 

Sam ate his third donut as dessert after polishing off his Chinese takeout. “There. Donuts are gone. No clown bed for me.”

“Good.” Dean plopped on the other bed. “Since your finals are easy and you have your cheat sheet done for math, that means you don’t need to study more tonight, right? You’ve got time to goof off with me?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow’s gonna be worse, though.” Sam crawled onto the bed beside Dean. “Wednesday’s finals are physics and creative writing.”

“Isn’t physics, like, half math? You’re great at math.” There wasn’t much Sam wasn’t great at, when it came to school. But Dean couldn’t say that. “And you’ve been saying how much you love this creative writing class since you started it.”

“Then we came to this school, and the teacher hates me because I don’t write ‘true fiction’.” Sam climbed on top of Dean. “I write monster stories. If I told her I was fictionalizing my autobiography, I’d be in the counselor’s office.”

“You’ll do fine, Sammy, if she wants fictionalized life stories then hit her with brother drama. There’s plenty of that between us. And hey, we’re moving in three days, so she can’t get you in too much trouble if you tell her the truth.”

Sam laughed. “So I should write the story of how I took advantage of my brother’s broken collarbone to seduce him last summer?”

“She wants fictionalized autobiography…” Dean pulled Sam’s head down and kissed him. “Probably better off sticking with how I got the broken collarbone. Just make it cool.”

 

The next day, Sam was a little harder to get out of bed. Dean couldn’t blame him. “You okay, little brother?”

“I will be. Gonna be hard to concentrate on my tests, though. Jerk.” Sam took his donut without complaint, though, when Dean handed him his coffee.

“Wasn’t my idea, as I recall, bitch. In fact, I seem to remember reminding you that you had to sit through tests today.” Dean punched Sam’s shoulder. “Not letting you get away with it tonight, not with physics being tomorrow.”

“Probably a good idea.” Sam grabbed a second donut and kissed Dean on the cheek as he ran out the door.

 

“Three hour testing period. Thirty minute test.” Sam dropped his bag on the floor next to his nest. “This school is ridiculous.”

“Were the teachers at least reasonable about letting you spend the other two and a half hours studying for tomorrow?” Dean tossed Sam a bottle of water.

“No. Well, my English teacher was. Math teacher wouldn’t let me turn my test in until the first hour was up, and I had to spend another half hour staring at the wall before he’d let me get out my history stuff. Couldn’t work on physics, too close to math, others might cheat off of it.” Sam made a face. “Couldn’t even go to sleep. ‘You might snore.’”

“When’s history?”

“Day after tomorrow. That and Latin.” Sam laughed. “I’m sure the Latin one’s gonna be a pain in the ass. Right?”

“Probably. Okay. Study. I’ll get you when it’s time for dinner.”

 

Sam was clearly stressed when Dean brought him out of his nest for burgers and fries. “Studying not going well?”

“I’m going to fail the physics test.” Sam shoved about six fries into his mouth.

“Well, you know, you don’t have to have a high school diploma to be a hunter,” Dean said. Sam gave him a poisonous glare. “I know. You wanna go to college. If you can talk Dad into it, I’d love to see you go. Never know when some college class will teach you something helpful.”

“Dean…” Sam gave him the puppy eyes.

Dean sighed. “I know. You see a light at the end of this tunnel. Someday, this isn’t gonna be your life. And college will help you do something amazing with your new life. And I hope it works out for you, Sammy.”

“You could come with me, Dean. I can take you…”

Dean shook his head. “Sam, you don’t understand. That light you and Dad see, that normal life apple pie reward… that looks like the fires of Hell to me. I hope you and Dad make it, but this? This is my life. I had normal when I was a kid, and I watched my mom die. If I can keep some kid from having to go through that? I’m doing it. It’s different for you. You don’t remember. And it’s different for Dad, Dad was a normal guy for a long time and remembers how to be that guy. Maybe. Not so sure Dad’s gonna actually be able to go back to normal.”

Sam reached out and took Dean’s hand. “You could try.”

Dean gave Sam’s hand a squeeze. “We’ll figure it out. But I love this life, and I don’t really want to do anything else. I can’t help that, any more than you can help hating it and wanting out. We’ll just… figure it out when the time comes, okay?” Sam nodded. He looked over at his nest, then back at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes. “Go. Study. I’ll drag you out to sleep.”

 

When Sam came home from school, Dean greeted him with a hug and a kiss. “Did you fail physics?”

“I got a 93.” Sam ducked his head to hide the grin.

“93? Sammy, you’re slipping. You know we expect 95s around here.” Dean punched his shoulder. “Latin and history tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, but Dean, the history teacher is really picky. So I still have to study.”

“I know, wasn’t suggesting you not. Dad called, asked me to tell you to be ready to go the second you’re done with finals, this case turned out to be a bigger pain that he thought and he wants us there ASAP.”

Sam grinned. “So, Dad called, told you to come back him up, and you told him you weren’t going anywhere for two days and he got grumpy?”

“Yeah, I was leaving out the details. I’m also breaking the order a little. Be ready to go when we get done celebrating you being done with finals.”

“Somehow, I thought you might be willing to bend the order if it meant getting laid.” Sam hugged Dean. “Okay. Studying now. You told Dad my last final was physics, right? So that he knows better than to expect me to ditch?”

“I told him English, but yeah, he got the point.” Dean quickly worked through Sam’s classes, and his grin got even bigger when he realized what Sam’s last final actually was. “Oh man, tomorrow is going to be awesome. Don’t even try to tell me you need to study for your theatre final.”

“Maybe a little, but I can probably get that done after I finish my Latin.” Sam dug into his nest. “Tomorrow I’m all yours.”

 

Sam got home the next day with a massive spring in his step. “You’ll never guess what I got in Latin.”

“A five?” Dean tossed aside his car magazine.

Sam stuck out his tongue. “The teacher had to take five points away from my final grade because she’s not allowed to give grades above a hundred. That one, I’m telling Dad about. He might actually be proud of it.”

“Sam, he’s always proud of you.” Dean caught Sam’s hands and pulled him into a hug.

“Yeah, but this one’s actually,” Sam’s voice changed to imitate John’s. “Useful and will do you some damn good in your life. Monsters don’t care what caused the World Wars.”

“I take it history went well, too?”

“Yeah. I got a couple points knocked off for not being able to spell Soviet names, but I had them to spare.” Sam pulled away a little. “Also, I got my studying done, I’m confident that I’ll do fine in theatre. What do you wanna do tonight?”

“You have to ask?” Dean flopped back on the bed and pulled Sam down on top of him. “Don’t be an idiot.”

 

Later that night, both boys temporarily exhausted, Dean drove them out to the middle of nowhere. “Planned on doing this tomorrow night, before we had to meet up with Dad, but with Dad needing us and you having an easy day tomorrow… we need a star night.”

“Yes, we do.” Sam took the beer Dean offered as he climbed up on the hood of the Impala. “Dean? Thank you.”

“Looking after you is my job, Sammy.” Dean settled in beside his brother, looking up at the stars. “No need to thank me for it.”

“You don’t need to hear it. That doesn’t mean I don’t need to say it.” Sam snuggled up against Dean’s chest. “You could’ve easily gone with Dad, a hunt’s a hunt and following Dad’s orders is kind of a big thing for you.”

“Someone has to make sure you’re not killing yourself by trying to live on coffee and three hours’ sleep. And I'm good at it.” Dean pressed a kiss into Sam’s hair.

"Yes. Yes you are. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was always that weird kid who liked finals week. I enjoy taking tests.
> 
> Even better than tests? Comments! I love them so much. <3


End file.
